<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V-day fics by inferno_ram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410944">V-day fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram'>inferno_ram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Don't ship really people kids, Fluff, Going on a picnic, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Keeps him help touch, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi Chapter, Schlatt eats flower, Short &amp; Sweet, Snowball Fight, They're homosexuals your honor 😠, Valentine's Day, baking cakes, can be read platonic, comfort ships, cute shit, no really don't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>There was cursing and yelling</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was cursing and yelling</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short, cute, stories 😌<br/>Second fic is gonna be Techno and Schlatt together-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was screaming and cursing.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY WOULD YOU POUR THE WHOLE THING OF VANILLA?!"<br/>Schlatt was screaming at Wilbur, aggressively mixing his cake batter. Wilbur couldn't help but laugh. <br/>Wilbur was laughing so hard he almost fell.</p><p>"I'm sor-" The Brit couldn't finish the sentence because he actually fell over.</p><p> </p><p>The cake came out terrible. It looked like baby vomit that solidified.<br/>Schlatt couldn't believe how bad it tasted.<br/>He had to run to the trash can to throw up the cake.</p><p> </p><p>They ended up getting a cake from the store and getting taken out.<br/>Wishing each other a happy Valentine's day with kisses and cuddles. (And shity cake-)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love rare-rare-pares 😌<br/>They're so cute-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snow in the face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was peaceful and quiet. Just how the blood god liked it. </p><p>Until his husband threw a snowball at him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next one will be in the morning 😩🙏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno was reading a book of the gods outside of his cottage, his partner, Schlatt, was doing his own thing.</p><p>It was peaceful and quiet. Just how the blood god liked it. </p><p>Until his husband threw a snowball at him. Hit the right side of his face. Small pieces of snow fell on the porch.</p><p>Schlatt was giggling at how surprised he looked.</p><p>When Techno got a hold of himself, he put his book down and bolted towards the ram.</p><p>The ram dropped the other snowball in his hand and ran. Trying to get away from the piglin.</p><p>Techno was faster than the other and tackled him. Schlatt face planted into the snow and Techno's full body force on top of the other. Now Techno was the one laughing.</p><p>He got off the ram and stood over him.<br/>"Are you alright prince?" He asked him after he didn't get up.<br/>He began to get a bit worried so he bent down and…..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Got hit in the face with snow. Again.</p><p>He fell on his arse and the ram bolted away.</p><p>The snowball fight had just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you're husband hits with a snowball at you and you tackle him 😩🙏<br/>Also I'm probably going re-write my first pørñ fic in a couple days 😤🖐️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yoooo<br/>Hope y'all liked it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His boyfriend came down the stairs with a big smile and a bag filled with two glass cups, wine, flowers, and sweets.</p><p>The ram was wearing black t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown Tims. His hair was fluffy and he recently cut it into a mullet.</p><p>They held hands and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The place was in the middle of the forest, some of the trees were missing and gave a sky light.<br/>Bad placed a red checkered blanket on the ground and placed the bag on it.</p><p>Schlatt was the first to sit down and then Bad.</p><p>They chatted and drank until nightfall.<br/>Holding each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally got back on animal crossing and cleared out my sister's house 😃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>